


Bukan Acara Menginap

by Fvvn



Series: Sleepover AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambigu, Bahasa non baku, Gelut tengah malam, M/M, tetangga AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tidak bisa tidur sendirian, dan ia butuh teman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bukan Acara Menginap

“Jean?” selimut bergesek berisik, tertangkap telinga Jean yang masih sehat, “Udah tidur ya?”

“Hm.” Jean menyahut dengan separuh nyawa yang telah mati suri. Eren menendang selimutnya, merasa gerah bahkan ketika piyama tidurnya telah tanggal bersisa kaus dalam tanpa lengan.

“Aku ngga bisa tidur nih.”

Tidak ada balasan verbal. Hanya dengkuran yang mengisi kekosongan. Dengkuran besar, yang bergaung paling vokal di kamar gelap yang kini tengah mereka tempati.

Eren memutar tubuhnya, berguling resah menatap Jean yang pulas seperti kuda tewas di medan perang. Selimut membungkus hingga pinggang, membiarkan bahu bidang hingga punggung mengintip tanpa tertutup barang sedikit serat pakaian. Eren merutuk, bersungut menatap si punggung lebar. _Kurang ajar_. Ulangnya berkali-kali. Terkutuklah Jean yang melupakan janjinya untuk tidak tidur lebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. _Dasar pembohong besar_.

“JEANNNN HALOOOOO.”

“Iya iya ... ini ... masih bangun ... kok.” Dengkuran sekali lagi menyusul, tidak tahu malu. Sungguh, Eren telah kehilangan rasa percayanya terhadap sang karib yang sudah berbagi botol susu semenjak mereka masih belajar merangkak.

Tidak sabar diliputi rasa parno, ia melompat turun dari ranjang. Setengah bergidik menatap kanan-kiri, iris jambrud melebarkan diri. Menyala di antara gelapnya kamar berpetak dengan tirai-tirai tebal yang menutup total jendela besar. Bukannya Eren fanatik dengan kegelapan. Hanya saja—baginya, tidur dalam kondisi jendela yang terpampang jernih tanpa adanya penghalang bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik dalam menghadapi phobianya terhadap mahluk astral.

Terutama ketika Eren adalah anak dengan darah seni yang tinggi serta imajinasi kuat yang sering kali mengganggu di luar kontrol dan kehendaknya.

Ya, Eren punya masalah yang cukup merepotkan. Rumahnya saat ini telah mengalami renovasi dan kamarnya dipindahkan ke lantai dua, ke ruangan yang dahulunya dipakai sebagai gudang kecil tempat menyimpan peralatan kerja ayahnya yang peneliti. Bukanlah salah desainer yang menyulap kamarnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Bahkan nyatanya—Eren patut berterimakasih karena ia kini punya kamar sendiri, dengan suasana ruang yang cukup nyaman dan _eye catchy_. Kamar pribadi yang sejak dulu diimpikannya. Kamar yang tidak dibagi dengan sepupu angkatnya, Mikasa.

Tapi masalahnya, Eren baru saja menyadari bahwa keputusan untuk tidur sendirian bukanlah keputusan yang bijaksana. Hari pertama ia terjaga dalam baringnya, memikirkan banyak hal seram yang secara tak sengaja diproyeksikan pada langit-langit kamar. Hari kedua Eren mulai menutup jendelanya dengan tirai, merasa tidak tenang seperti ada yang mengintipnya dari luar—meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa kamarnya (jelas-jelas) ada di lantai dua. Hari ketiga Eren histeris—histeris menyadari wajahnya dibasahi tetesan air bocor dari celah-celah plafon—yang ia pikir adalah tetesan liur iblis yang akan meracuninya jika tertelan. Eren sungguh tidak terima, dengan wajah sepele sang bunda yang tidak begitu menanggapi, atau _stoic_ -nya Mikasa yang tidak membelanya seperti biasa, hingga bedebahnya Jean dan anak segeng yang menertawainya seperti material guyon terbaik mereka. Eren toh punya hak untuk histeris—dan menurutnya sendiri tidak aneh untuk histeris, sebab sebelumnya Eren memang benar-benar mendapat mimpi buruk tentang iblis yang tengah mengincar raganya. Dengan liur menetes, layaknya jejak langkah.

Setelah kebocoran di langit-langit kamar diperbaiki, hari keempat ia pun mulai mengundang Jean. Memaksanya untuk menginap, jika Jean tak membiarkannya untuk menginap di kediamannya—

Selama sebulan.

Yeager sialan. Permintaannya memang kadang keterlaluan.

Bukannya Eren senang mengundang Jean untuk menjadi teman tidurnya, tapi memang pada dasarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu punya banyak teman yang bisa direpotkan. Kecuali Jean. Eren takkan sungkan dan menyesal sepertinya untuk merepotkan Jean dalam aspek apapun.

Dan bukan pula Jean menerima permintaan Eren tanpa sedikitpun bantahan. Jean sudah membantah sekuat jiwanya yang bergolak bagai air masak, tapi apalah nasib jika nyonya Kirschtein memberi titah mutlak agar sang anak sesekali menyanggupi permintaan seumur hidup _frienemy_ -nya. Persetan dengan sesekali. Jean hapal betul, sepanjang yang ia ingat, tak pernah satupun permintaan Eren tak dilakukannya.

Ransel Nike Jean masih bersemayam nyaman di pojok dekat rak pakaian Eren. Tidak membawa banyak, hanya sepotong seragam dan buku PR. Toh mereka tetangga—yang literal bersebelahan. Dan jika memang Carla Yeager tak keberatan, sudah pasti nyonya Kirschtein tak peduli apabila Eren meminta Jean untuk menjadi teman sekamarnya seumur hidup.

Tapi tepislah angan-angan—lagipula Eren tak sedepresi itu untuk melamar musuhnya sendiri agar tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya. Hanya sebulan—ia hanya butuh Jean sebulan sampai hatinya siap dan matang untuk bobo sendirian.

“Je—“  

Eren yang awal mula berjingkat, membujur kaku dan berhenti melafalkan nama si kuda lumping, kala mendengar suara jendela yang diketuk cukup jelas dari luar.

Dua kali ketukan itu muncul, dua kali pula Eren pakem sepanjang jingkatnya mendekati Jean yang berbaring macam roti gulung di atas futon tebal.

“J-Jean—“ panggilannya makin meringkik, tidak tahu siapa yang lebih mirip kuda, sekarang.

Bukanlah trik baru yang sepatutnya dikagetkan. Tapi ranting pohon tua yang tertanam di depan rumahnya memang tak pernah gagal membuat jantung Eren _skot jump_.

Dan bukannya mereda, ketukan justru makin terdengar—bahkan ramai seperti menghantam jendela tak henti-henti. Suaranya cukup berbeda dari ranting-ranting yang biasa mengganggu, dan menenggelamkan keheningan yang sebelumnya ia takuti. Tidak tahu apakah Eren harus merasa beruntung atau tidak, menyadari hujan di malam ini yang turun deras, memukuli jendela.

Sekarang ia merasa dingin, salahnya menanggalkan piyama. Eren melompat tidak diundang ke dalam selimut tebal Jean yang jelas-jelas porsinya untuk satu bodi.

“Hngh—!“ ada raungan tidak senang, saat Eren menyelinap untuk berbaring sebelahan, dan menarik selimut tanpa berpikir samasekali. Masih dalam situasi belum sadar, tubuh setengah bugil Jean terdisplay, tertusuk udara dingin yang dihasilkan dari kondisi cuaca pada malam itu.

Raungan kembali terdengar, disusul gerak menggigil.

Eren tidak mengerti kenapa tubuh Jean berkeringat meski faktanya ia kedinginan. Telapak tangan yang sebelumnya bersarang pada bahu Jean pun kemudian melepaskan diri karena merasa jijik. Jean menggeliat tidak betah, masih dalam posisi memunggungi Eren, tangannya mengucek wajah beberapa kali. Kemudian menoleh, dengan pandangan kosong.

“S-sori, gue lompat tiba-tiba. Habis lo seenaknya tidur lebih dulu sih. Padahal gue kan—“ Eren berhenti mengoceh saat ada yang janggal dalam tatapan sobatnya, “J-Jean?”

Tidak ada sahutan.

Eren melempar selimutnya ke wajah Jean, berusaha tertawa setengah dipaksa, “H-haha nggak lucu samasekali.”

Jean hanya menyingkap selimut yang menghalangi wajahnya dengan tenang, iris keemasan masih menghujani target yang menggigil bukan karena rendahnya suhu udara.

“JEAN!” setengah teriak Eren bergerak mundur, seraya menendang-nendang kakinya pada lelaki bidang yang tidak bersuara pun berkedip menatapnya. Hanya ada gerak tubuh yang mendekat sebagai reaksi, menangkis bahkan menangkap kaki Eren dan menariknya hingga jatuh telentang secara spontan.

Eren memekik.

Futon berserak, dan biji mata hijau terbuka paksa, sengsara. Jean memayunginya, bertumpu dengan sikut-sikut yang tertancap pada kanan dan kiri bahu Eren.

“EH BANGSAT BILANG SEKARANG KALO LO LAGI NGGA KESURUPAN! BILANG!” Jeritnya frustasi dengan ritme napas anomali, “BILANG ATAU GUE TAMPOL LO SAMPE JELEK!”

Jean merunduk, tak mengindahkan jerit-jerit melengking yang ditujukan padanya. Bibir turun mendekati leher Eren yang hangat—bernapas dengan berat.

“JEAN SUMPAH YAAA SUMPAHHHH! JANGAN SAMPE TANGAN INI MELAYANG SIA-SIA YA JEANNNNNNN!”

Keringat banjir mengucur dari dahi. Eren yang menyalak malah memejamkan diri. Tangan melayang penuh aba-aba—bersiap untuk menghajar pelaku pengunci tubuhnya sampai buruk rupa,

“Cie—”

Tapi batal.

Ringannya dengusan yang menyahut membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang. Tawa kecil Jean menggelitik hangat pada sisi leher Eren. Aliran darah bergerak cepat—membuat wajahnya mendadak sangat merah, “—yang ketakutan sampe ngancem mau nampol.”

Lelaki di atas Eren kembali mengangkat wajah. Menyeringai puas tiada tara, “Laki banget sumpah, ancemannya—ADAW! SI BANGSAT.” Jean memejam saat kedua tangan lebar menamparnya tanpa aba-aba.

“Mampus lo!”

“Gue cuman becanda kali!” selanya tidak terima, masih mengelus pipi yang ternodai, “Sadar diri dong, lu tuh anak voli!”

Lutut Eren ditekuk, mengenai perut Jean yang tak terlindung. Pekikan lainnya menyahut. Tubuh jangkung tersungkur menyamping tanpa ampun.

Eren terduduk dari tidurnya, mendengus keras, “Temen macem apa lo! Udah tau gue lagi parno, malah ngga jelas kayak gitu!”

“Nggak jelas gimana?” tidak kenal kata ampun, Jean kembali memainkan ekspresinya yang dibuat kosong seperti mayat.

“YA NGGA JELAS POKOKNYA IH ANJIR,” kuda cekikikan menghindari pukulan Eren yang terarah padanya, ”Berhenti gak Jean?! Lo gak asik, asli!”

Faktanya Eren memang paling asyik diganggu pada saat sedang emosi. Atau parno. Atau emosi karena parno.

“Iya iya sori,” balasan datar yang tak terdengar ‘sori’ samasekali, “Abis lu juga rese. Udah tau gue ngantuk, malah diganggu!“

“IH, SI KUDA I—”

“SHHHHH.” jam dinding yang diliriknya menunjukkan angka satu lewat lima belas. Jean menggaruk belakang kepala, Masih terlalu dini untuk adu jotos sia-sia, “Lo manusia apa paket nelpon sih? Berisiknya nonstop siang-malem.”

“Ya lagi lo jadi orang nggak ce es banget _sih_!”

“Sori?” Eren terlonjak saat pipinya sukses ditekan oleh telapak tangan Jean yang hinggap lebih cepat daripada lalat, “Gue gak ce es gimana ya gue kan udah nemenin lu nginep dengan sepenuh hati? Kurang apa lagi emang? Mau lu apa? Kasih sayang? Kelonan?”

Tepisan melepaskan cengkeraman Jean dari pipi Eren yang perih. Balasan kaki lantas menangkap pinggang Jean dan membantingnya seperti pegulat. Jean sungguhan terbanting karena ia lengah, tak memprediksi gerakan.

Eren memasang wajah songong, berdiri dengan gagah tiba-tiba, dan menunjuk Jean si rakyat jelata yang ternganga di bawah kakinya, “Denger ya, kuda.” mulailah pidatonya yang dibuka dengan hinaan seperti biasa, “Kalo lo tidur lebih dulu dari gue, ya sama aja gue kayak ngajak karung beras tidur di futon gue.”

“Maksud lu?”

Eren memutar mata, berhenti menunjuk dan berkacak pinggang. Sedikit segan harus bersikap gamblang. Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia ada di pihak yang paling egois, sebenarnya, “Ya maksud gue lo bobonya pas yakin kalo gue udah bobo … gitu.”

“YAELAHHHHH.” Lubang hidung Jean membesar, kembang-kempis, ”Akut banget sih lo! Emangnya fakta gue tidur di sebelah lo aja belom cukup?”

“Lo gak tidur di sebelah gue ya!” cela Eren menghentak-hentak kakinya, “Gue di ranjang. Lo jauh di futon sana—“

“YAELAHHHHH!” Jean makin malas meladeni. Kantuk semakin menyergap ganas. Tapi Eren tidak terlihat ada tanda samasekali untuk berhenti komplain kepadanya, “Terus mau lu sekarang gimana? Lu sefuton sama gue? Apa gue yang seranjang sama lu? Cepet bilang gue udah ngantuk parah nih!”

“Yaa—“ Eren memilin kaus kutangnya, malu-malu, “Minimal lo jangan tidur sebelum gue la—“

Petir menyambar meneriakkan suara sambaran yang sanggup membuat visualisasi Eren memutih, dan gendang telinganya bergetar.

Tapi bukan hanya itu.

“—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

“—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

Dua koor suara tujuh oktaf (yang mengaku tidak banci samasekali) berteriak kompak untuk alasan yang jelas-jelas berbeda. Eren panik menjerit untuk kekagetannya akan petir hingga spontan melompat ke arah Jean yang terlihat cocok menjadi landasan pacunya. Sedang Jean menjerit untuk segala kesakitannya saat diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh Eren yang menimpanya tanpa belas kasih.

“Aduh! apa-apaan sih kalian jam segini teri—“

“—KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

Bonus lengkingan pecah dari sosok lainnya yang baru saja membuka pintu dan histeris melihat penampilan dua adam dengan kondisi kurang bahan, saling berpelukan, dan bertindihan di atas futon yang sudah tak tertata.

“MAAFKAN MAMA! Nggak sengaja!”

Pintu kembali dibanting dan suara wanita tersedu-sedu terdengar menjauhi kamar Eren yang mungil.

kedua insan yang tertinggal, yang masih memroses otak, saling menatap khidmat saat beranjak dari duduknya.

“Ren.”

“…Ya?”

“Lo yakin gue masih dibolehin nginep di rumah lo setelah ini?”

Eren pun tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin?**

**Author's Note:**

> Fic tidak di ricek ulang, mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan. diketik hanya untuk pelepasan penat dan kebosanan


End file.
